Cuts Both Ways
by cotysgirl66
Summary: Songfic-2-shot Kagome is done with being betrayed but Inuyasha won't let her go
1. Chapter 1

I have been listening to this song recently by Gloria Estefan and I think it is such a gorgeous song that fits Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship perfectly. I do not own this song or Inuyasha.

**(When in bold its Kagome/Inuyasha's thoughts)**

_**It Cuts Both Ways**_

**Kagome's POV**

You went to see her again…didn't you?" Kagome's voice shook when she looked into his eyes and learned the truth. He could never hide something from her for long. "Keh, nothing happened if that's what you're so worried about. It's none of your business anyways" "Don't try to make me the bad guy here Inuyasha. I'm not the one running around behind your back with a corpse!" "You don't know anything! Quit butting into my life" With that said, Inuyasha ran into the woods.

It cuts both ways  
Our love is like a knife  
That cuts both ways  
Its driven deep into my heart each time  
But I realize

Kagome ran into the woods after him. _**W**__**ho does he think he is? When he gets back I'm gonna…**_Kagome came to a dead stop. _**What am I doing? He obviously doesn't want me so why am I chasing after him? That creep would rather be with Kikyo…ugh. **_She fell to her knees when she came to the realization. The knowledge was just too much for her to handle. _**Damn him, but…even if Kikyo has his heart, I know he has some feelings for me. **_Kagome sits on the forest floor trying not to cry even though she knows it's a lost cause.

How it cuts both ways  
Cant be together  
Cannot live apart  
Were heading straight into a broken heart  
But I cant stop

**Inuyasha's POV**

_**Why does she always do this to me…she knows I love her but…Kikyo. **_Inuyasha tries to forget his problems by concentrating on the grass beneath his feet, the rhythm of his steady breathing. _**Grrr. Why can't she understand that I need both her and Kikyo? No, that won't make Kagome happy. I can never make Kagome happy.**_

Cause I feel too much to let you go  
I'm hurting you and its hard I know  
To stay and fight for what we've got  
Knowing it'll never be good enough

Coming to that realization, Inuyasha fell to his knees.

Cause you and I are dangerous  
We want too much and life aint that way  
Don't ask for more  
Don't be a fool  
Haven't we already broken every rule

Night falls and Inuyasha returns to the campsite to find Kagome staring into the fire. She looks up and he sees a tear stained face looking at him. "Inuyasha, we need to talk…I don't know if I can do this anymore." _**No…**_"I'm sorry we can work it out. We always do. Just stay with me"

It cuts both ways, were in too deep for sorry alibis  
Cant have regrets or even question why  
We cant say goodbye  
Because it cuts both ways  
No more illusions of the love we make  
No sacrifice would ever be too great  
If you would just stay

**Kagome POV**

_**He wants me to stay…but.**_** "**I promised myself that those were the last tears I would ever cry for you Inuyasha, and I mean it." "But, Kagome…I need you here with me" _**I know**_. "I know Inuyasha. I know you care for me but, it's not enough anymore. I'm going home." Kagome starts to pack up her things and head to the old well. "Kagome, wait!"

_**I love you Inuyasha but this is killing me…**_

It cuts both ways  
Our love is like a knife that cuts both ways  
Its driven deep into my heart each time I see we living a lie  
And it cuts both ways  
It cuts both ways, mmm  
Cuts both ways  
Cuts both ways

I just had to write this down, I just went through an experience exactly like this and needed to vent about it:) Tell me what you think!


	2. Don't Close Your Eyes

I felt I left my first chapter unfinished so I have decided to make this a two-shot fic :)…

I do not own Inuyasha or Keith Whitley's song.

Don't Close Your Eyes

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome returns home from another exhausting day at school. Life just seems so dull now that she is once again a full time high school student. It's been about a month since Kagome has seen Inuyasha and all her emotions about him are still draining her. Kagome puts her backpack on the floor of her room and crashes onto her bed. "Ahhh, that's more like it! I think I will take a little nap" Kagome falls asleep and is assaulted by the memories she oppresses in her waking hours. She lets herself love him only in her dreams.

**Inuyasha's POV**

_**Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome**_…. "Inuyasha, would you kindly stop tapping your foot? It's quite annoying you see…" Kaede can see he is suffering and is trying her best to comfort him, but these days he is inconsolable. "Shut up! I'll do what I want, got that?" "Humph, why don't you just go see her and leave this old woman to her duties?" "Keh, fine…but I'm not going cuz ya told me to!" Inuyasha runs to the old well listening to Kaede's laughter all the way.

**Kagome POV**

Kagome wakes to someone holding her…in her peripheral vision she sees silver. _**Jeez, I miss him so much that I'm starting to hallucinate. I have to get a grip…Wait! **_He knows she's awake and holds her tighter not willing to let her escape. "Hey, you're awake." "W-what are you doing here?" "I uhhh kinda missed ya alright." "You always say that Inuyasha what makes this time any different?" "I…don't know but, just stay with me, please." "You really hurt me, you know." "I didn't hur" "Inuyasha don't deny it. You can hold me…just for a little while."

I know you loved her

A long time ago  
Even now in my arms  
You still want her I know  
But darling this time  
Let your memories die  
When you hold me tonight  
Don't close your eyes

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha looks into Kagome's eyes and sees the broken, subdued…defeated look in them. _**Did I break her that badly? God I'm such an idiot… I can't even look at her this way. **_Inuyasha looks away from Kagome's expression. "No, don't look away from me Inuyasha. I know when you look at me all you see is Kikyo. But I want you to see what I have become and I want you to know you are the cause. Hurt like I have and know my pain."

Don't close your eyes  
Let it be me  
Don't pretend it's her  
In some fantasy  
Darling just once  
Let yesterday go and  
You'll find more love  
Than you've ever known  
Just hold me tight  
When you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes

Inuyasha forces himself to look at her. They stay like this for hours and her expression is still the same. But, through all of the pain he sees her love as well and…that gives him hope. _**I have been so selfish. I thought I was the only one who could hurt this much. Maybe…Kikyo should stay in my memories.**_

**Kagome's POV**

_**Why am I doing this to myself when I know he will scamper off to Kikyo right after this?**_

Maybe I've been a fool  
Holding on all this time  
Lyin' here in your arms  
Knowing she's in your mind  
But I keep hoping some day  
That you'll see the light  
Let it be me tonight  
Don't close your eyes

"Kagome, I love you." _**What? **_"I will give Kikyo up, I promise" "Inuyasha, don't play with me. I can't take anymore lies…" "I mean it! Please just don't look so defeated…I love the strong and happy Kagome. I plan to make you that person again. Inuyasha then kisses Kagome and she finally feels his love for her, "Okay Inuyasha but I want you to know one more thing" Kagome lets one tear fall from her face and Inuyasha waits patiently for her words. "You are my undoing, my love for you taints my heart…you're my reason for falling from grace. But, you are also my addiction…my one and only love and that's enough for me." They kissed one more time and went back to the Fuedal Era hand in hand and when they were in the middle of transcending time she finally said it.

"I love you too, Inuyasha" _**And I will forever.**_

Just hold me tight  
When you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes

Hope you enjoyed it:)


End file.
